If There's No Rotan, Root Will Do
by lunaryu
Summary: Luffy has loved Ace since forever. But unrequited love turns into frustration. When he finds someone who’s just like Ace both outside and inside, he can’t help wanting to taste the forbidden passion using whatever he can use. Slash Shuraiya x Luffy


**If There Is No Rotan, Root Will Do**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Drama-Romance

**Pairing: **Shuraiya x Luffy, Ace x Luffy (mentioned)

**Disclaimer: Odachi Owns One Piece and its characters**

**Summary: **Luffy has been in love with Ace since forever, but the unrequited love turns into frustration. When he finds someone who's just like his brother both outside and inside, he can't help wanting to taste the forbidden passion using whatever he can use.

**A/N: **Another stupid plot bunny and a challenge from my friend _**yukina**_ who wants to read some ShuLuff hotness. Well, I blame it on a doujinshi and the 4th Movie. Anyway, I wrote this because it looks fun and entertaining. Please do enjoy reading…

**Warning: **_AU, slash till lemon (Shuraiya x Luffy), idea of incest (Ace x Luffy—just pretend they're really brothers by blood here), possible oOC-ness and foul languages, a little bit angst, fluff, but not much._

* * *

**~~~Shu x Luff~~~**

* * *

**If There Is No Rotan, Root Will Do**

* * *

"Ace, you stupid!" Luffy threw a glass at the wall of his room with an angry face. The poor innocent glass shattered into pieces as it collided with the hard surface and fell on the floor.

His brother was really thick, it annoyed Luffy so much. How come the older D. didn't realize it after all the flirting he had attempted to draw Ace's attention to him? Did he seriously have to attack him frontally for making Ace notice his feeling?

Luffy gritted his teeth and stomped to his bed. He needed to punch some pillows for releasing the pent up stress and the growing frustration.

Luffy knew it was plainly weird and wrong to have that kind of feelings towards his own older brother. But he couldn't really help it. He and his beloved brother had been living together for so long since forever. Whenever their parents and grandpa went to do their respectable jobs, -whatever they were doing he didn't really want to know-, only Ace was there for him. The older brother practically became everything for little Luffy. His world revolved around his big brother and he couldn't imagine if Ace wasn't there with him anymore.

And now, Luffy's feelings had turned into something really ugly.

Possessiveness, obsession… he wanted Ace to look at him and at him only. He didn't like the idea Ace having someone else he liked aside him. He didn't like seeing Ace smile to another person. _Good Lord_, he hated those men and women who flocked to his brother like leeches! Worse, Ace didn't help the situation by flirting with every one of them as well.

Sometimes Luffy felt like chaining his brother down and confining him inside his room so he wouldn't have to deal with the feeling of envy and jealousy anymore. Why couldn't Ace look at him as more than a brother anyway? He was pretty good looking. His friends said he was cute, and he was perfect for Ace because he knew Ace so well both inside and out, more than anyone else. He could please him and do whatever Ace wanted him to do. So WHY couldn't he be in LOVE with him!

Luffy threw his poor worn out pillow to the floor and stomped it mercilessly. He felt like killing someone right now. Killing something or scratching his eyes out of their sockets!

Luffy covered his face with both hands. He needed to think something fast. Something, or to do something other than chewing inside his mouth or ravaging his own room; this frustration would kill him in self-destructing behavior. He wanted to do something so badly to distract himself from that.

Out, cooling his head… wasting energy for _anything_ outside. Yeah, that sounded good.

Luffy grabbed his wallet and cell-phone and slipped them inside his jeans pocket. He went out his room and left a note for his brother who was still on his date somewhere, -not that he wanted to know and heck, he didn't even want to think about that-, so he could call him if he looked for him later. He went out his house after locking the door with a spare key his brother had left for him to use.

Luffy jogged outside, cooling his head for sometimes until he felt a little bit better. Running always calmed him down best. As he finished his third round running around the town, he sat down on a grassy ground in Grand Line Park. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly repeatedly to steady his ragging heartbeat after the long run.

After calming down enough, he laid down with his hands behind his head. He stared at blue sky and wondered why his feeling became that way in the first place. He didn't know since when, but whenever he looked at his older brother, his heart would beat faster and heat started rising on his face. He was bewildered at first, but then he gradually realized that he was in love with Ace.

Luffy knew it was bad. Ace was his big brother and he shouldn't be feeling this way. But he had stopped thinking about that sometimes ago, and decided to be honest with his own feelings. Yet the thick-headed older brother didn't notice his advance at all. He had done practically almost everything. Saying "I Love you" three times a day, Ace only thought Luffy wanted him to spoil him; sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and nuzzling him on the bed, he thought Luffy was scared of sleeping alone or having a nightmare; kissing him on his cheek, the older thought he only wanted to show his affection; kissing him on his lips, the damn brother thought he only wanted to practice!

"Gaaah! Thinking about it pisses me off again!" Luffy snapped in frustration again. Every passerby threw an odd look at him, but he just ignored them. "How come he can be so dense? I even kissed him on his lips! Who would–in the right mind–want to kiss someone on their lips if there is no feeling involved?" he muttered in annoyance.

Luffy sighed long and laid back down again. "I guess, it's just impossible for him to see me as more than a brother. Ace is that kind of person…," the feeling of dread began to gnaw his heart. He knew he was in the verge of a heartbroken state. Not by any rejection, but because Ace would never notice his feeling whatever he did.

If Luffy just appeared naked on Ace bed and asked him to have sex with him directly, would Ace understand? Did he have to do the extreme to show how he felt?

As Luffy was considering the crazy idea, his cell-phone vibrated on his pocket. Luffy almost jumped at that. He sat up and fished out his phone. He checked the caller ID, it was his brother. Hesitantly, Luffy answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Luffy, where are you right now?"_

Ace's smooth voice spoke to him from the phone and Luffy almost shuddered at the feeling of his older brother's voice near his ear. However, he also could hear the fits of flirting giggles and chuckles on the background. A vein popped on Luffy's head.

"It doesn't matter where I am right now. What do you want?" Luffy didn't plan to sound that harsh, but he was annoyed and jealous! He couldn't help it!

There was a long pause on the line before _"Hey, are you feeling okay? You sound weird, Luffy. Do you want me to come home?"_

Ace's voice was full of concern and suddenly Luffy felt guilty. It wasn't Ace's fault. It was his, yet he took out his anger at him. He was behaving like a brat again and only worrying his older brother.

"Uh… no, I am fine… I just…," Luffy trailed off and paused, trying to think a good reason. "I was just thinking about something frustrating and somehow it got in my head. I am sorry for snapping at you like that…," Luffy didn't lie. He just didn't tell his brother the full story of what he was pondering about.

"_Are you sure? I can go home now, you know. You want to talk to me?"_

Ace voice was more concerned now. His brother was usually very cheery, so this frustrated Luffy was worrying him a lot, it seemed.

"No, no; you don't have to," Luffy was being frantic now. "It's been awhile since you met your friends… just, enjoy your time and don't worry about me. I am fine. Eeh, I have to meet up with Usopp, so… see you later at home?" Luffy didn't want to hear more of his brother's worried voice and feel the guilt eat him from the inside, so he wanted to end their conversation fast.

"…_sure. I'll come home before midnight,"_ Ace's voice sounded still unsure. _"Call me if you need me, okay? I'll come home straight away,"_ he added slowly.

_Then just come home now!_—Luffy wanted to scream at him, but he just answered "Okay" with a soft tone before hanging up. Despite being jealous and envying his brother's dates or friends or whatever they were, Luffy didn't want to be a burden to him. He didn't want Ace to hate him because of his selfishness. Because he loved him so much, if Ace hated him, he would die for sure.

Luffy sighed long and stood before putting his cell-phone back inside his pocket. He dusted his jeans and shirt from the grass and dirt before smiling weakly. "I guess I'll go to Sanji to eat something, and then ask Usopp to play in game center or something…. Will Zoro get angry if I go to his dojo to ramble again?"

Luffy scratched his head feeling a bit better. The thought of his friends always enlightened his mood. They were such a good friends and Luffy was happy he had them. Even if he couldn't have his older brother for himself, he wasn't lonely at all. He was blessed with all of his friends after all.

Luffy walked out the park and went to Baratie, a restaurant where Sanji worked. The blue eyed blond chef had been Luffy's friends since high school together along with Usopp and Zoro. Sanji worked a part time job in Baratie at afternoon after his class in college. His cooking was first class and very delicious. Luffy liked him very much as well as his cooking. And he got a special discount eating there because he was his best friend.

"Hey, Sanji," Luffy grinned at his blond friend from the entrance as Sanji was serving some great cuisine for an important guest of his restaurant.

"Luffy," Sanji looked up, noticing him before he excused himself from his guest. Despite how important that guest was for his restaurant, his friend was more important to him anyway.

Sanji walked to the boy as Luffy entered the restaurant and chose a seat near a window. "What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

"I am hungry. I want to eat your cooking," Luffy said pleadingly and Sanji couldn't help chuckling at Luffy's childish look.

"Okay, the usual?" Sanji asked knowingly.

"Yep! Make some extra meats for me?" Luffy gave him a puppy eyes and Sanji laughed. The boy was just too cute!

"Okay, just wait for a bit. I'll cook for you after I finish with the guest over there," Sanji ruffled Luffy's hair affectionately with one hand while thumbing the main table direction.

"Okay! Make it quick," Luffy said cheerily. Sanji shook his head as he went back to his important guest for awhile before he went to the kitchen to cook specially for Luffy.

As Luffy was waiting for his food, he stared outside the window. When he was bored with the scenery outside, he turned his gaze at the people in the restaurant. Finding nothing interesting, Luffy slumped further on his seat and once again looked outside the window. As he was looking at the sidewalk across the street, he noticed a tall guy with wavy shoulder-length soil colored hair. His hair style and his choice of clothes were familiar for Luffy and his face was also similar to someone Luffy knew most.

_Ace?_—Luffy was stunned. But that couldn't be his brother because Ace's hair was black, and this guy's was brown almost red. He also had dark hazel eyes color; nothing like Ace's pitch black ones. There was a strange red tattoo on his left cheek, exactly bellow his eye as well while Ace didn't have any tattoo on his face. Yet somehow…, Luffy found his air was really close to his brother's.

_A cool guy… just like Ace…_

Luffy thought slightly wondering who this guy might be. He didn't realize he was staring at him too much until the guy turned his eyes at him. Luffy was caught off guard and was too late to look away. He felt a bit embarrassed for being caught staring so openly at a random guy. He hoped the guy didn't get offended.

To Luffy's surprise, the man smiled at him. The boy blushed slightly at that and quickly nodded at him before looking away. He looked like a good guy. Of course, he looked just like Ace after all. And his brother was a good guy. He would be happy if he knew someone just like his brother but wasn't, then he wouldn't feel so remorseful for having a romantic feeling towards him…

_Wait, why not?_—Luffy thought, having just found his problem solution. If he couldn't have his brother, then a guy who looked like his brother would do, right?

Luffy stood and without thinking twice, he went out to greet his soon to be new friend… or boyfriend, depending on the progress. He didn't realize that he would freak Sanji out later for finding his seat empty after working his ass out cooking for him, and how much fuss Sanji would make because usually, Luffy would give up the world for eating his cooking.

**~~~Shu x Luff~~~**

"Can I help you?" the brown-reddish haired man asked with an inquiring look as Luffy greeted him.

"Eh…," Luffy hadn't thought about that. Of course he needed an excuse to greet someone he hadn't known, right? "It's… um…, you're just similar to someone I know," he trailed off, a bit lamely actually, but he did that with a cute embarrassed face that made the man chuckle a bit.

"Oh, really? A friend of yours?" he asked in an amused smile.

"My older brother, actually," Luffy said honestly before he offered a hand at him. "I am Luffy, what's yours?" he asked boldly with a happy look.

"Shuraiya," he took Luffy's hand in a handshake.

"Are you busy right now, Shura?" Luffy asked again, already using a nickname.

"Nn, no, actually; I was just about to go home after escorting my little sister to her friend's house," Shuraiya said while scratching his cheek with his forefinger, not even minding the use of nickname. Somehow, he liked how it sounded.

"You have a sister?" Luffy's eyes sparkled at that.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? If you're after my sister, you have to step on my dead body first," Shuraya said, narrowing his gaze even though the corner of his mouth was twitching a bit.

"No, no, nothing like that," Luffy laughed slightly. "I was just thinking that you're indeed just like my brother. The over-protectiveness part as well!" he continued while grinning.

"Oh, really? Then, your older brother and I might become good friends," Shuraiya said with a grin as well. The boy's happy face and grin felt contagious, it seemed.

"If you're not in hurry, care to accompany me a bit? My brother is on a date and I am a bit lonely," Luffy pouted a bit as he thought about Ace.

Shuraiya looked at the boy in a dumbfounded look. "Is it just me or I just heard something like 'I want you to become my brother-replacement for the time being,'?" he asked, deadpanned.

"Eeh, is that bad?" Luffy looked guilty as his intention was blown off. He didn't want to lie though, so he didn't bother explaining.

Shuraiya was stunned for a moment before he fell in the fit of laughter. "Jeez, you're so honest. That's pretty cute," he said, still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Luffy pouted at him.

"Sorry, of course. I'll be happy to accompany you, _little brother_," Shuraiya said, already getting in the mood to play this 'older brother replacement' game.

Luffy grinned at him again. "Let's go on date then, _oniichan_!" he said in a really happy cute look that Shuraiya couldn't help blushing slightly. Moreover, he used a _date_ word. This might get to be very-very interesting, somehow.

"Where do you want to go?" Shuraiya asked.

"An amusement park!" Luffy shouted with cheery excited voice and Shuraiya couldn't help smiling at Luffy's antics. Really he was just so cute like his little sister. Well, he would be his little brother for one day then.

Then… both guys went to Grand Line amusement park.

Turned out, Luffy was really just like Shuraiya's little sister. His choice of plays, that was. He liked the heart-racing plays like Jet Coaster or Roller Coaster or Bunge Jumping or anything that pumped up their adrenalin. It was really fun, but tiring as well. Not to mention that Luffy ate like a starving monkey.

Shuraiya chuckled at the mess Luffy made with the way he was eating. He cleaned up Luffy's mouth after that and Luffy grinned at him while thanking him.

"Really, Shura is just like Ace, my brother. He used to doing that as well," Luffy said happily. "But he has a narcolepsy, he often falls asleep while eating," he laughed at that while Shuraiya's face faulted.

It seemed Luffy's brother wasn't an ordinary person as well. Though, Shuraiya laughed with him afterwards.

"Do you want to play some more, Luffy?" Shuraiya asked after they finished eating.

"Yeah, that 4-D show, Meteor Attack; it seems interesting. I want to try that," Luffy said in excitement.

"You're so full of spirit, Luffy," Shuraiya shook his head at Luffy's antics.

"Well, of course! We have to enjoy our life to the fullest!" Luffy grinned widely while standing, his arms up above his head. Shuraiya smiled at Luffy's silliness. He stood as well, following the boy.

As both guys walked outside the food court area, the amusement park was already more crowded than before. "Wow, throng of bodies everywhere," Shuraiya whistled slightly in fascination.

"Ahaha, it's not in holiday time, so this place only comes alive in afternoon," Luffy said while facing Shuraiya from up front, so he walked by stepping back.

"Ah, be careful," Shuraiya wanted so say he would bump someone if he walked that way, but he was already too late as a person behind Luffy bumped the boy quite hard.

"Whoa!" Luffy almost fell forward, but Shuraiya was ready enough to catch his body.

"Ah, sorry," the boy who bumped Luffy said while walking away.

"Jeez, and just when I wanted to say it," Shuraiya said, sweat dropping, at the boy in his arms.

"Umm…, sorry," Luffy looked up from his chest and Shuraiya saw a very sparkling cute dazed face. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the boy's pink kissable parted lips. "Thank you, Shura." Luffy smiled at him softly, and Shuraiya couldn't help blushing slightly.

Just now… what the hell he was thinking? Somehow… it was getting a bit dangerous. This boy was… confusing his perception a bit.

"Um… you-you're welcome," Shuraiaya stuttered a bit. He was getting nervous for some reasons, so he ruffled Luffy's surprisingly soft hair to cover his nervousness.

"Hey, let's go!" Luffy said again with a spirited grin. He even grabbed Shuraiya's hand and pulled him to the direction Luffy wanted. Shuraiya could only follow with bewildered expression as he was focused on the tinier hand that held his. It was warm and he felt a fluttering feeling in his chest.

**~~~Shu x Luff~~~**

"Man, that Meteor Attack was amazing!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he and Shuraiya came out from the show. "The alien part freaked me out for real! I thought he would really break the glass and came inside! I forgot that it was just a show!" he laughed like a maniac at the silly thought.

"Yeah, they made it pretty well. The moving chair made us really feel the thrill," Shuraiya grinned at that, agreeing completely.

"And when we're having fun, it's already sunset," Luffy looked at the orange sky. "It was really, really fun. Thank you for accompanying me, Ace!" Luffy said, but then he realized what he had said and looked up at Shuraiya's surprised look. "Ah…, sorry, Shura, my mouth was just…, um, eh… the laps of memory, I guess," he scratched his cheek, feeling really awkward. Being with Shuraiya made him really comfortable, just like when he was with Ace; that's why he forgot that it was Shuraiya he was being with right now.

Shuraiya didn't say anything and just smiled an awkward smile as well. Then there was an uncomfortable silence after wards. Luffy didn't like this at all.

"Oh, a Ferris-wheel!" Luffy the found a distraction and decided to change the subject. "Hey, wanna ride that! I've always wanted to ride one, but Ace didn't want it because it's too girly, he said!" He turned his face at Shuraiya and looked at him pleadingly.

"I thought your brother was right, but because today I am in the mood, I guess it's okay," Shuraya said in a smile. The awkward moment somehow had already melted and Luffy was glad.

"Then, let's go!" Luffy grabbed Shuraiya's hand again and it might be only his imagination, but he felt Shuraiya's hand shaking a bit.

They went to the Ferris-wheel section and bought two tickets to ride it. The gondola was big enough for four people and it had windows big enough for breezing wind to cool the air inside. It was comfortable sitting on its seat and the best part was the scenery they could see from inside. The world seemed tinier and tinier as the gondola brought them up to the sky. The orange light of the sunset created strange yet beautiful shadow on the clouds.

"It's beautiful…," Luffy said softly as he witnessed such magnificence. He wished he could see this scenery together with Ace; and he wished he could kiss him on the top of the Ferris-wheel, the closest place to the sky.

"Yeah..., beautiful."

Luffy heard a sigh from his companion and he turned his face at Shuraiya. Strangely, the older man didn't look at the scenery, but at him. Luffy was getting nervous seeing the way Shuraiya looked at him. Somehow, he couldn't help blushing.

"H-have you ever come here with your sister?" Luffy tried to cover his nervousness by talking.

"Adelle… my sister doesn't really like slow play, so we rarely ride this. It makes her sleepy," Shuraiya's expression softened as he talked about his sister.

Luffy was fascinated as he saw Shuraya's face. He had ever seen that face. It was when Ace talked about him. He cared a lot about him, loved him, but it was different from his feeling. That was not he wanted from him. Luffy closed his eyes as he felt that sweet pain crawling inside his chest.

"You're really… just like my Ace…," Luffy whispered slightly, almost inaudible, but Shuraiya seemed hearing that.

"You know," Shuraiya said slowly, earning Luffy's attention. "I am getting tired of this game," he continued with unreadable expression.

"Eh?" Luffy looked up at him in a confused look.

"Right now, I don't want to be your brother," Shuraiya said and looked at Luffy's eyes deeply.

Then Luffy saw it. That desire. That's right. That's what Luffy wanted from his brother. That desire for him.

"What… do you mean by that?" Luffy played innocent. He knew where this was going, but he wanted Shuraiya to make the first move.

Shuraiya reached his hand at Luffy's cheek and stroked it slightly, softly, before he brought it to his chin and titled it up, facing his face. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly and Luffy couldn't even react from the question as the man in front of him leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on Luffy's lips.

Luffy was stunned a bit. He didn't expect that it would go this fast. He just knew him today!

"Ah, um…," Luffy closed his eyes shut, tried to push him away, but his hand was held and the man deepened his kiss and licked Luffy's lower lips. Luffy gasped a bit and he took that as a permission to enter his cavern. "Nn…!" Luffy moaned slightly as he felt a hot slicked tongue caress his, leaping and licking inside, ravaging his mouth.

"Ah…, wai—," Luffy couldn't make a coherent words. He couldn't resist him wholeheartedly. It was hot and exciting. As Shuraiya released him from his skilled kisses, Luffy had panted slightly with flushed face, dazed, and looked extremely cute and sexy like that.

"You're seducing me, aren't you?" Shuraiya asked, pretty flushed himself from the view of the cute boy.

"Eh?" Luffy was startled at the accusation. "No way! Why would I want to do that!" he protested a bit, really blushing for some reason.

"Then it's not on purpose? Damn, that's good," Shuraiya said more as he nuzzled Luffy's neck and kissed it.

"Ah—! Wait, wait!" Luffy pushed him away now. "Hey, what are you doing, suddenly kissing me like that?" He was really confused now.

"You don't want to?" Shuraiya looked at Luffy's eyes deeply again. "I'm not blind, you know? I can see it from your body language," he leaned once more and kissed Luffys cheek, the corner of his lips, his chin.

"I-I didn't… Ah!" Luffy gasped as Shuraiya bit his ear.

"You did," he said in hushed tone, "Otherwise, you would have punched me by now… you're not a kid or a girl, you know." He chuckled a bit. Luffy was beet red as he heard that. "And from the way you talk about your brother all the time…," he paused as Luffy's body tensed at the mention of his brother. "Hn… you want _him_ to do this, don't you?" he smirked at the blushing boy in front of him.

"M-my… brother… Ace…," Luffy looked away in a troubled look. "He won't do that to me," he said nervously, feeling a bit helpless that he was so obvious.

"You don't want it if it's not him?" Shuraiya looked at Luffy carefully.

Luffy shook his head. "I…," the boy looked almost cried. "I want to forget him," he said with trembling voice, "-because he will never," he gulped, "he will never… see me like the way you do…!" he reached for Shuraiya's neck and hugged him tightly with both hands. "Help me…," he whispered slightly, closing his eyes as fresh tears made their way to his cheeks.

Shuraiya embraced him softly and kissed the boy's hair with gentle expression. "I am taking you home," he said surely. Luffy loosened his hug on Shuraiya's neck and looked at him in the eyes. "I'll make you forget about him and see only me."

**~~~Shu x Luff~~~**

Luffy didn't really remember how he got to Shuraiya's house. Anyway, as soon as they banged the room door open, they went straight to the bed. Shuraiya kicked the door shut and locked it before he threw Luffy on the king-sized bed. As soon as Luffy landed on it, Shuraiya was already crawling on top of him, kissing him hungrily on his lips.

Everything went so fast, Luffy was getting dizzy. Just when he finally could grasp the situation, he was already being undressed. Shuraiya didn't stop kissing every inch of his body while he was undressing him. He bit, licked and kissed to elicit delicious moans from the younger boy beneath him. Luffy also made a tantalizing sound from the back of his throat, clearly showing that he enjoyed the treatment.

**_Censored Lemony part~ _****_(A/N: I'm sorry, but due to the restriction of the ff net rules, I have to edit this story to match the rating system. Please visit my journal for the uncensored version)_**

Both guys went still like that for some moments to recover for the post orgasmic bliss.

Luffy, still panting slightly, reached Shuraiya's back and hugged him tightly. He noticed the roughness on Shuraiya's back skin and gazed at it in wonder. He found three diagonal scars on it. He stroked them slightly in curiosity and Shuraiya flinched a bit at that. "Ah… sorry," Luffy said slightly hoarse after all that screaming.

"No, that's okay," Shuraiya said slowly kissing Luffy's still sensitive neck. "They don't hurt anymore…," he whispered lightly.

Luffy kissed Shuraiya's hair and held him tightly after that. He wanted to know what made those scars, but that could wait later. He was so sleepy and tired. He wanted to sleep so badly. "Can I stay overnight?" Luffy asked absentmindedly.

Shuraiya chuckled at the silly question. "Even if you want to go home, I won't let you," he said feeling Luffy's heartbeat slowly steadying again. He almost laughed when he heard the snores from the boy a short time later.

**~~~Shu x Luff~~~**

A buzzing voice made its way to his unconscious mind, slowly bringing Luffy back from the realm of dream to reality. Luffy sighed slightly and attempted to ignore it because he was feeling really warm and content, until the persistent buzzing got to his nerves though. He slowly opened his eyes and found Shuraiya's sleeping face in front of him. Luffy almost yelped in shock, but quickly remembered that he had slept with the guy last night…?

_What time is it anyway?_—Luffy slowly woke up only to realize that the buzzing voice was actually his cell-phone vibrating on his jeans pocket at the end of the bed. He reached for the fabric of clothes and fished the cell out only to find the caller ID read 'Ace.'

"Shit…," he mumbled in pale face and was about to hit the 'no' button before it was suddenly snatched from his hand. Luffy was really surprised and looked behind, and found Shuraiya looking at the cell-phone intently. "Shurai…," he wanted to ask him to return his phone, but was silenced by Shuraiya's finger.

Shuraiya hit the 'yes' button and, to Luffy's horror, answered the phone. "Hello."

"Shuraiya!" Luffy shouted in undertone, completely alarmed.

There was a long silence from the line before _"Who is it!"_ a screech was heard from the cell, very loudly. Shuraiya had to take it away from his ear and Luffy could even hear that. _"It's supposed to be Luffy's! Who are you!"_

There were some screeching voices in the background as well, asking _"What's wrong, Ace!"_ or _"Is Luffy okay!" _or _"What do you mean by 'who is it'! It's not Luffy!"_ or something like that.

"Shuraiya! Give me back my cell-phone!" Luffy was panicked because he knew those background voices as well. They belonged to his friends. The first was Usopp, the second was Zoro's and the third was Sanji's.

Shuraiya shushed him lightly while covering the talking transmitter so the other line wouldn't hear him before he spoke to Ace with easy voice. "Ah, Ace-_niisan_?" he asked.

"_What the—! Who is this, damn it! Where's Luffy!" _ Ace's voice sounded truly panicked.

"I am Luffy's boyfriend," Shuraiya said with a teasing grin and Luffy blushed at that. The boy wanted to yell 'WHAT!' at him, in complete astonishment, but Shuraiya silenced his mouth with his hand.

There was a long silence before _"WHAT!"_ Ace screeched again, and some other voices behind him. _"What do you mean by—, Luffy can't have a BOYFRIEND! He's a boy, damn it!"_

"You're so conservative, _niisan_. It's not that strange for a boy to have that kind of interest these days," Shuraiya sighed.

"_Don't fuck with me, asshole! Where's Luffy! If you by chance hurt him, I swear to god that I'll kill you myself!"_ Ace's voice sounded enraged, but that only made Shuraiya want to chuckle. He held it down though.

"Man, don't be so overprotective. He's a big boy now; you shouldn't spoil him too much. He's already had me to spoil him after all," Shuraiya grinned, completely enjoying teasing Luffy's brother while Luffy was trying desperately to free his mouth from Shuraiya's palm. Shuraiya kissed Luffy's hair as he added. "Or it's actually the other way around? You're the one who can't stand upward without your brother as an excuse?"

"_WHAT!"_

"Let me get this straight. I won't return Luffy to you until you admit your own feelings." Then Shuraiya conveniently cut the line and hit the power button, turning the phone off before he let Luffy go.

"Shuraiya! What was that for!" Luffy wanted to take back his cell-phone to call back to his brother, but Shuraiya didn't let him.

"No," he said, bringing the phone away from Luffy's hand. "I already told you I will make you forget about him and look only at me."

"But he's my brother! There's no way I'll forget him that easily!" Luffy hissed.

"Still, it's worth to make him run around looking for you," Shuraiya said.

"What do you mean by that? I don't want to worry him!" Luffy still insisted on taking his phone back.

"Isn't it okay? That way he can understand his own feeling for you," Shuraiya said while kissing the top of Luffy's head and hugging him with one arm.

Luffy was surprised at that and looked up at Shuraiya in a confused look. "What…?"

"If he gets jealous of me, then… he has feelings for you," Shuraiya grinned.

Then oddly, Luffy suddenly realized what that was all about. "You… that's not the reason I slept with you!" he glared at Shuraiya in angry look. "That's not fair for you and for me! You're not just a replacement! Didn't I call for your name when we're doing it! I wouldn't do that if I only wanted you as a replacement!" his tone and voice increased each time he shouted. Shuraiya was quite stunned at the boy's outburst. "You're not… just some _heater_ to warm my body…! Just because you look alike him, it doesn't mean you're him… and I am trying to forget him, you know…! Are you just going to end everything without starting anything?" he looked at Shuraiya in hurt look and Shuraiya had to cover his mouth in fascination.

"Does that mean…," Shuraiya stared at Luffy's face hopefully, "Does that mean… it's okay for me to stay by your side from now on?" he almost couldn't hold his smile.

"If you don't do that, I'll be in trouble," Luffy said while pouting. "To let you know, just in case if you want to run away from me, this is the first time I'm doing something like this, so you'd better take responsibility for what you've done," he warned the brown haired man seriously.

"Eh?" Shuraiya looked completely flabbergasted before "EEEH! Seriously!" He couldn't believe it was Luffy's first time.

_Even though he is that alluring… that's because of his natural charm!_—Shuraiya could only widen his eyes in a complete shock. _He's really scary for some reason… but…_

Shuraiya looked at Luffy's cute angry pout and couldn't help melting at the cuteness. "Okay, because you're so cute, I'll be your boyfriend until you're bored with me," Shuraiya grinned again in happy look.

"No way will I get bored," Luffy said in a small smile. "Now… give me back my phone so I can explain it to my brother properly, before he tears down the whole town looking for me," Luffy said with a serious look.

"Eh… that bad?" Shuraiya paled at that.

"That bad." Luffy nodded.

Shuraiya sighed and gave in. He offered the phone and Luffy snatched it. He turned on the phone again and saw so many messages and missed-calls. "Shit…!" Shuffling the ID that called and messaged him, he found four people trying to contact him.

_Sanji…, Zoro…, Usopp… and Ace._

Luffy then remembered that he had left Baratie without telling Sanji, which must have surprised and worried the blond. Then it seemed he called Usopp and Zoro to as if Luffy was with them, and then called Ace because Luffy didn't pick up his phone and reply the messages. "I must have had a lot of fun that I didn't realize they called…," Luffy said, sweat dropping. He would get yelled at for sure. Or worse, they would kill him.

Luffy sighed again as he dialed his brother's number and as he had thought, Ace yelled at him, long and loud in one breath, sounding extremely furious with the mix of worry and anxiety. Then after Luffy apologized repeatedly, Ace spoke with a very heartbreaking tone _"Don't scare me like that ever again! I thought something bad really happen, you know…! I thought you're kidnapped and harassed and…! I thought you're hurt…!"_

"I am sorry, Ace. I won't do that again, I promise." Luffy smiled sadly at the thought he had once again worried his brother. "I'll come home after this," he said.

"_Oh, then bring along that bastard who dared lay a finger on you. I'll make sure he gets a proper education to talk to an older brother,"_ Ace's voice was almost hissing, downright pissed off actually, Luffy's face faulted at that.

"Okay," Luffy said with a nervous smile. Then the line was off.

Well, it was still good that Ace wanted to meet Shuraiya at all… or really-_really_ bad actually.

"My brother wants to see you in person," Luffy said after cutting the line.

"Oh, then I should make a good impression," Shuraiya looked ecstatic.

"I thought you already made one with the phone," Luffy said, sweat dropping.

"Then… shall we go?" Shuraiya said.

"Yeah," Luffy smiled at him while worrying what would happen to Shuraiya after that. After all, his friends were there. Usopp was one thing, but Sanji and Zoro were quite deadly if they're angry. And they treasured Luffy like a national treasure for his innocence. If they knew what Shuraiya had done to him…; Luffy couldn't imagine what catastrophe would occur.

_Well, there's no point in worrying. Que sera-sera._

Luffy shrugged. Thus after a quick shower, they dressed and went out to go to Luffy's house.

One thousand and five hundred meters more until Shuraiya's doom…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **And here it is, Yuki-chan. So, do you like it? I hope so. What about you guys? Any comments? Critiques? Please share your opinion for this silly thing XDDD. And I just can't resist putting the last line~ *snickers*

Uncensored version: **_www. lunaryu. livejournal 25660. html#cutid1 _**_(remove the spaces)_**_  
_**


End file.
